


And Many More

by ByAStream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: A miscommunication leads to a minor panic when you decide to spend your birthday holed up at the library, leaving only a note on your nightstand
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	And Many More

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

You worked in the lab with Dr. Banner and Tony Stark. You had a place at the Avengers compound. You weren’t an assassin, a spy, or a supersoldier. You were you. And you hated one thing in your life. Your birthday. Being the center of attention had never been your cup of tea. You went to great lengths to ensure that your exact date of birth was hidden from them all. The only person who knew was Natasha, and that was because it was Natasha. The team never questioned it, Wanda included. The two of you had been together for a while, talks of marriage happening more frequently. 

You woke up early on your birthday, a Saturday and a day off. Wanda’s side of the bed was empty, the blankets a mess. You thought nothing of it. You had plans for yourself, the first being breakfast at your favorite place before going to the library for the day. The local library had a cozy corner with a beanbag chair that was calling your name. You showered and changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and an oversized sweater, pulling on a scarf and your coat before pulling your hat on. It was just past 6:30. You were quiet as you exited your room. 

You finished breakfast at the diner fairly quickly and headed to the library. You had three books you were checking out and your favorite corner was empty, bean bag chair in place. It was a well hidden corner of the library and you had been known to the librarians to fall asleep there sometimes. You lost track of time as you read, finishing one of the books and getting most of the way through the second. You checked the time on your watch to finds it was close to closing time. Your stomach growled as you stood and stretched. You returned the book you finished, used the restroom, and headed to your car. You swung by Taco Bell on your way back to the compound, eating your food in the car. You turned your phone back on and the screen filled with notifications.

You hadn’t meant to worry anyone. You had left a note on your nightstand, saying you were going out and it wasn’t unusual for you to go to the library all day on Saturday. You arrived to find the compound empty. Party decorations were strewn about, a banner reading happy birthday with your name on it and a small pile of presents in the living area. You weren’t surprised to see Natasha sitting with her feet propped up and the television on.

“I told them you were probably fine. But, you know how they are,” she said. 

“How did they even find out?” you asked, sitting down next to her. 

“Steve went snooping after he saw you slam your desk drawer shut when he walked in. He was worried you’d gotten into some trouble,” she said, holding her drink up. You took a sip from it with the straw. It wasn’t unusual for you and Nat to share drinks or food, though it did draw the odd look here and there when you two did it in public. 

“And the party decorations?” you asked. She snorted.

“You try talking Tony Stark out of a party,” she said. You sighed.

“I didn’t know they were doing all this...I don’t know that it would have made a difference. I just wanted me time,” you said. Natasha nodded. 

“They made breakfast for you. It was adorable...until they realized you weren’t in your room. None of them noticed the note you left, by the way. Steve’s immediate thought was someone had broken in and stolen you in the night, until Bucky smacked him upside the head and told him that was impossible. They still insisted on going to look for you, even after FRIDAY said you had turned your phone off before leaving here,” Natasha said. 

“You think FRIDAY has video of that?” you asked. You heard the pounding of footsteps. Three people came to a stop in front of you: Steve, Wanda, and Peter. Peter almost knocked the other two off balance. 

Peter was like a younger sibling to you, and if he was ever upset, you’d be on a warpath to handle whatever it was that had upset him. Steve fit the role of older brother. And then there was Wanda. It had taken the two of you a while to feel comfortable around one another, but once you did, sparks went flying. 

“Where were you? We were so worried about you,” Wanda said, pulling you up and into a hug. You could feel tears starting to soak your sweater. You pulled her tight, running a soothing hand up and down her back.

“I was at the library and lost track of time. I left a note in my room,” you said.

“You did?” you heard Peter ask. 

“Yeah. You guys know I go to the library all day every Saturday. I always leave a note on my nightstand in case someone forgets,” you said. 

“But...it’s not any Saturday! It’s your birthday!” Peter said. You groaned. 

“Can we not?” you asked as you pulled away from Wanda, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist. 

“You only turn--,” Natasha cut Steve off with a glare. You shrugged your shoulders, glancing around the room at your friends.

“I appreciate it, I do. But uh, for future reference, I don’t like celebrating. Kinda hate the whole center of attention thing,” you said.

“What are you going to do when you and Wanda get married?” Peter asked. You gave him a questioning look, missing the glare Wanda gave him. 

“Well, it’d be easier with the attention on two of us, instead of one,” you said with a small laugh. You were thankful when they dropped the subject of your birthday. Steve insisted on making your favorite dinner still. You would never turn that down. 

After dinner, you and Wanda headed outside. There seemed to be a trail of fairy lights leading to your favorite spot on the grounds. You had a feeling you knew what was coming when the two of you sat under the tree on the swing that had been put in the previous summer. She took her hand in yours, looking at you.

“Today didn’t go exactly like I planned. Perhaps if we had remembered your routine, things would have gone a little smoother. But I’m happy you’re here now. I’m happy you’re in my life. After everything that’s happened, you’ve been a constant. I want to marry you. Will you marry me?” she asked, her voice growing quiet. You smiled at her.

“Yes,” you said simply. No other words were needed. Her lips met yours. You’d have to figure out when to give her the ring you’d hidden in your night table drawer, but there would be time for that later. The two of you headed hand in hand back into the building. Maybe birthdays weren’t so bad after all. 


End file.
